An Eagle's Possession
by Risha Theia Vision
Summary: AU version of Season Two.  After the climatic battle granting Emeraude her first and final wish, Umi and Fuu returned to Tokyo Tower.  Hikaru was left behind, her powers growing.  She is captured and made a slave.  While incarcerated she meets with Eagle.
1. A Young Commander

**Author: Eternal Sailor Crystal**

**Genre: Fantasy, Alternate Universe.**

**Rating: M.**

**Chapter: Prologue.**

**Author's Note: the Magic Knights are sixteen years old in this fiction. **_Italic script like this indicates the thoughts of one of the characters._

**Summary: an alternate version of Magic Knight Rayearth Season Two. After the Magic Knights carried out their destined purpose; to grant Princess Emeraude her first and final selfish wish. Only two were returned to Tokyo Tower. Hikaru was left behind in Cephiro; her bond with the Lord of Fire deepening. Her powers increase as she witnesses with her own eyes the disintegration of Cephiro. On a foray out into the altered wilds of Cephiro, she is taken captive. She is taken to a leisure planet under the control of Autozam.**

**Meanwhile in the silent depths of space, three worlds are preparing to invade the now beleaguered world of Cephiro. Their aim is to procure the potentialities of the Pillar System for their own gain. One of these worlds is Autozam; a race of conquerors stripping any world to save their own failing planet. The Battleship NSX, under the command of Eagle Vision is returning from a mission, when second in command Geo Metro makes a suggestion to his commanding officer to visit a certain establishment on a conquered world. Once there, a certain redhead catches the young commander's attention. Could this be the end for Autozam's ways of conquest? Eagle/Hikaru pairing.**

_**An Eagle's Possession**_

_**Prologue: A Small Suggestion**_

**~O~**

Myriad computers bleeped and chimed, the sounds ringing out in the near silence of the command deck. Seated on the right hand side of the command bridge was a tall man, muscular in stature. He was garbed in the white and green uniform of his country's military forces. His short mop of black hair was kept back from his face by a white band of fabric with a blue jewel attached on the right hand side. A small metal thread swept from the side of the crystal, its southern most end affixed to a small box fastened to a belt around his waist.

His expression was one of boredom, his deep brown eyes regarding the lines of green script flickering on the computer screen at his work station. Occasionally muttered bursts of speech from other crew members as they conversed with one another interrupted his reading, but only briefly. Trying to block out the murmuring voices, his perusal of reports concerning shipboard matters was once again disturbed; from a most unlikely source.

A sigh rang out coming from an individual seated in the centre, yet higher up, within the mass of crew and intricate machinery. A young man approximately twenty years in age sat in the command chair, looking rather bored. His tall, lean frame was covered in a cream and green cloak. Underneath this garment, a black jumpsuit could be glimpsed. Black gloves, leaving the tips of his fingers bare covered strong, slender hands. A piece of fabric held his pale blond tresses in check, underneath the hood of his mantle. Silver boots covered his long feet. Amber eyes gazed out upon the velvet, star strewn expanse of space displayed on the main view screen.

'Anything wrong Eagle?' The tall officer swivelled in his chair, until he was facing in the general direction of his commanding officer.

'Just bored Geo.' the younger man replied, sighing again. 'This mission has dragged on.'

Geo chuckled. 'We just received a dispatch from homeworld. Shore leave has been officially granted to the entire crew, including you Commander.'

Eagle sighed again. 'Send the dispatch and any orders we received to my portable console please.'

'Will do Commander.' Was the affable response from his First Officer.

This latest assignment was just one of many his crew and himself had undertaken during the past few months. Upon the orders received from the Autozam High Council his crew serving with him upon the finest battleship, the NSX were searching for viable worlds his people could settle upon. The original home planet of his people was suffering mightily under the ravages of severe pollution caused by the high levels of technology his civilization utilized in their daily lives.

Eagle had been told to investigate every single prospective planet whilst journeying through the unexplored sectors designated to him by orders of the High Council. The scientists after much study reported to the High Council their findings after many years of research. Their birth world after five generations would no longer be able to support any sentient life. Upon learning this, the leaders of his people released orders for multiple expeditions to scour the surrounding planetary systems. Any habitable worlds were to be thoroughly investigated. Any suitable planets deemed to be highly compatible with the race of Autozamian humans would be released for colonization.

The Elder Clans of Autozam were privy to the danger that faced them, the ordinary citizen wasn't. Their home planet would become uninhabitable within one hundred years. The technology utilized by his people corroded not only the world of Autozam, but the minds and bodies of her people. The source of mental energy used to run the highly mechanized society was close to running out. Two options were deemed acceptable to saving their civilization; find another supply of energy or begin again elsewhere. This was the harsh reality faced by the Elder Clans. The rest of the Autozam population were repeatedly told nothing was wrong.

A few of the lesser Houses were becoming suspicious. Due to their lack of influence within the High Council their voices could not be heard. Turning his eyes away from the star scape displayed on the Command Bridge's main screen the young Commander diverted his attention to the small, yet compact data tablet in his lap. Resting the miniscule computer in one hand, his fingers moved swiftly over the keyboard. Vibrant green text flowed across the screen. The data moved swiftly, the young Commander easily keeping pace with the stream of information.

Orders were indeed included in the data burst sent from Autozam High Command. His First Officer was correct in his assumptions. Eagle, as High Commander of the NSX and his crew were instructed to take some much needed shore leave. Eagle smiled upon sight of the mission status from the Autozam High Council. Another part of the dispatch scrolled past. Upon noticing this particular section, the smile faded from his lips. The suggestion he made at the last Council meeting had been considered, even approved. At the bottom of the mission statement were all the signatures of the Elder Clans. One signature he instantly recognized; that of his father.

A sudden thought struck him; once shore leave was over the remit passed to him, to invade Cephiro would commence.

**~O~**

Hikaru had stood there on the display podium for what seemed like hours, watching with a sense of nervousness building up inside her as men began to walk onto the premises, raking their eyes over her small and slender frame. She was under no illusions as to what this place was. It was only a matter of time before someone approached her with more than just an intention of looking. She had been told to ensure she performed her duties or she would be severely punished. Before they had unceremoniously placed her atop the display podium, a golden collar had been fastened around her slender neck. She hadn't been told why such an item was now adorning her, but she could see other such metallic rings just visible underneath the short tunics the other women were garbed in. But none of them were of the same hue as the one she wore.

First of all a plain silver neck ring had been forced on her. But that soon changed. Especially after wearing the collar for an hour or two, she could guess its purpose. One of the male attendants working in this unwholesome place tried to grab her, her first instinct was to call on her innate fire sorcery. All she managed to summon was a slight crimson flame, but it was enough to burn the clothing of the attendant.

Hikaru shivered at the thought of what had occurred after. She had been unceremoniously hauled into another room, away from the other captive women. Once there, another worker examined her using a variety of machines. Once this was done, her silver collar was cut off, only to be replaced with the one now gracing her neck. After the collar was fully sealed, the connection she felt with her gifts of fire were somewhat dimmed. This scared the young woman immensely. Her powers were the only thing she could use to defend herself. She hadn't tried to access her soul-bond with her Mashin since being held captive. The Fire Knight wasn't even sure if the Lord of Fire would be able to hear or even answer her telepathic requests for assistance. There were no apparent clues as to her location, but the Fire Knight was certain she was very far from Cephiro.

Other women were present in the chamber with her, circulating freely amongst the men, offering their services to those who had been there for some time, also to those who just walked in. The sounds of many booted feet close by snapped Hikaru out of her self-imposed reverie. Her cerise eyes skimmed over the crowd of men. Most of them were walking freely amongst the other women. Hikaru watched as others were selected. She wasn't sure how much time passed, the multitude seemed to thin somewhat. Inwardly she sighed with relief. No one had approached yet. Although she knew this could alter. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply, then steadily exhaling.

Opening her eyes she caught a glimpse of two men walking through the entrance into the vestibule. They halted briefly, taking two brimming glasses from a tray held by one of the attendants. They were quite different from the rest of the mass currently in the room with her. One was tall, his muscular frame evident beneath the green and white cloak he wore. His brown eyes travelled over the mass of women walking through the room. His eyes lingered on her momentarily. Hikaru froze, fear chilling her to the very core. It seemed a patron showed interest in her. After a few seconds, his eyes shifted elsewhere. Hikaru closed her eyes, in an attempt to calm herself.

Unknown to her the muscular stranger murmured to his companion, indicating in her general direction.

**~O~**

'Hey Eagle, look over there; standing on the podium.'

Raking his brown eyes over the woman on display, Geo diverted his Commander's attention elsewhere. Geo had considered the young woman for a brief instance or two, but she wasn't to his liking. She was certainly beautiful, but far too young for him. He preferred mature women. But for his Commander she would be perfect. Geo pointed. Eagle turned, his cloak flaring around his tall, lean frame. Sipping from his glass, he regarded the Fire Knight standing on the platform within the middle of the large room.

A hint of barely concealed interest shone within the eyes of the young High Commander. Geo smirked as his friend pushed through the crowds, strolling towards the podium. After watching Eagle grip the chin of the Fire Knight, Geo turned his attention to the other beauties milling throughout the chamber.

**~O~**

A gentle but firm hand clasped her chin, tilting her head upwards until her eyes met those of the blonde-haired man. She tried to pull away from him. His hold on her chin tightened minutely. The Fire Knight stilled. Fingers traced the curve of her cheek sliding down her neck, pausing at the hollow of her throat. He studied her face intently, taking note of every detail. His fingers shifted from her neck, pushing aside red bangs. Hikaru trembled faintly. He had seen the jewel resting within the centre of her brow. A fingertip brushed across the symbol of Rayearth embedded into the soft flesh of her forehead. The crystal warmed at the stranger's brief caress. Letting his hands fall away he stepped backwards a few paces. Fear once again surged within her mind. Someone had finally shown an interest in her.

Other men who watched the entire scene with suppressed interest took this as a sign to come near her. One sharp look from the tall blond accompanied by a single word halted them.

'No.'

Lifting one hand, a heavy golden ring glistered under the radiance from the light fixtures. From her location on the podium, Hikaru could make out an insignia embossed on the surface of the ring. The other would be patrons also saw the device displayed on the ring. Whispers flowed through the crowd.

'We'll have no chance at her now...'

'He is from the House of Vision, one of the oldest Houses in Autozam...'

'He can certainly afford whatever price is asked of him, might as well let her go...'

Eagle downed the rest of the sparkling alcohol in the glass. Handing the empty wine flute to a waiting attendant, he looked for the manager of this establishment. A hand lightly touched his shoulder. Turning, Eagle saw someone who he believed to be the owner. The young High Commander indicated towards the young woman standing on the plinth.

'She is very beautiful isn't she?'

Satisfied he had staked a claim, Eagle turned back to the owner to make an offer. 'I want her. Shall we discuss a price?'

'Of course Lord Vision; we'll continue this conversation in my office.' The owner stated with a smile, motioning to one of the attendants at the door. The pretty redhead needed to be cleaned up before she could be expected to perform to the young commander's expectations.

Eagle watched as she was led away, it was highly likely she was being prepared for their encounter. It would not have mattered to him in the slightest if she had been presented to him just as she was when he first saw her. But from what Geo told him concerning this place, that wasn't the way business was done here. As he followed the establishment's owner, he wondered where his first officer had gotten too. His deep amber eyes scanned the throng, but to no avail. There was no sign of Geo amongst the crowd of men leisurely circulating through the large chamber.

A slight smile curved his lips. _Geo must have found a woman he wanted for the night._

'This way Lord Vision,' the manager murmured quietly, opening the door.

The manager was most eager to complete this transaction. The Vision Clan were the most powerful of Autozam's ancient houses. Therefore this young son of the House of Vision could afford whatever price the manager asked for. Redheads were rare. The right to purchase one night spent in the company of this crimson haired young woman would have been rather fierce, if Eagle Vision hadn't approached her, making his intentions known. As the manager walked behind the young Lord before entering his office, a satisfied smile crossed his lips. Tonight was going to be _**very**_ profitable for him indeed.

Eagle was very curious about the young woman who until a few moments ago, was up for sale. Upon catching a glimpse of her he sensed a well of power within her. Suppressed no doubt by the collar she wore, still palpable to his highly trained mind. His highly sensitive telepathic gift also sensed a formidable will; as strong as his own. She intrigued him, was a mystery to be solved. Perhaps the manager could shed some light upon her origins. He heard a faint click from behind him. The manager closed the door, indicating to his staff they were not to be disturbed.

Sitting himself down at his desk the manager motioned for Eagle to occupy the empty chair on the other side of his desk. Eagle sat down, a question on the verge of falling from his lips. Deciding to ask it anyway he removed a gleaming metallic card from a hidden pocket in his black uniform, he placed it on the desk's surface.

'I see you have placed a Gift suppressing collar upon her then?' Eagle asked one eyebrow slightly arched in a sign of curiosity.

Smiling, the manager regarded the young noble sitting on the other side of his large desk. 'She left us no choice in the matter. One of my staff attempted to do something rather unwise. She managed to scorch him before events became too serious.'

'What is her Gift?' Eagle pushed the small plate towards the manager, until the sharp edge touched the fingers of the manager.

Apparently picking up on the subtle hint, the card was swept up. 'She is a T1 Pyrokinetic, Lord Vision. The scanners detected this much. There are other indications she possesses other latent Gifts. Whether those will awaken I cannot say.'

_A Pyrokinetic? That Gift is____very rare indeed. She must be the daughter of one of the Lesser Houses fallen into decline. I want her for more than one night. _Surprised at the sudden train of thought which slipped into his mind, Eagle watched the manager remove a device from a hidden compartment within his desk. After fiddling with it momentarily, the manager showed Eagle what he had just typed up on the miniscule screen.

'Is this offer acceptable, Lord Vision?'

A smile pulled at the corners of Eagle's mouth. The price indicated: twenty five thousand credit notes was indeed enticing. But after learning how Gifted the young woman was, he decided to make a higher counter offer.

'Sixty thousand credit notes I offer you. She could be useful in strengthening bloodlines.'

Eagle silently laughed at the avaricious gleam shining within the manager's eye.

'Lord Vision you have a deal.'

**~O~**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this. Updates for Fire and Shadow will be coming, I'm doing research for that story, it hasn't been forgotten so don't worry. **


	2. An Eagle's Possession

**Author: Eternal Sailor Crystal**

**Genre: Fantasy, Alternate Universe.**

**Rating: M.**

**Chapter: Chapter 1.**

**Summary: an alternate version of Magic Knight Rayearth Season Two. After the Magic Knights carried out their destined purpose; to grant Princess Emeraude her first and final selfish wish. Only two were returned to Tokyo Tower. Hikaru was left behind in Cephiro; her bond with the Lord of Fire deepening. Her powers increase as she witnesses with her own eyes the disintegration of Cephiro. On a foray out into the altered wilds of Cephiro, she is taken captive. She is taken to a leisure planet under the control of Autozam.**

**Author's Note: hope I don't get kicked off for this! I know Hikaru is slightly out of character, but I have had to do that for this particular fiction. Please don't hate me for that!**

**Meanwhile in the silent depths of space, three worlds are preparing to invade the now beleaguered world of Cephiro. Their aim is to procure the potentialities of the Pillar System for their own gain. One of these worlds is Autozam; races of conquerors stripping bare any world to save their own failing planet. The Battleship NSX, under the command of Eagle Vision is returning from a mission, when second in command Geo Metro makes a suggestion to his commanding officer to visit a certain establishment on a conquered world. Once there, a certain redhead catches the young commander's attention. Could this be the end for Autozam's ways of conquest? Eagle/Hikaru pairing.**

_**An Eagle's Possession**_

_**Chapter 1: an Eagle's Possession**_

**~O~**

After the transaction was completed, Eagle was ushered into a private room, one reserved for the highest paying customers of the establishment Geo had taken him to. The manager imparted to him preparing the young woman for their encounter would take a little time. But Eagle wasn't impatient. Removing his cloak he draped it over the back of a chair, his gaze sweeping over the chamber. Crystal lamps fixed high on the walls cast a tranquil glow. A glass decanter, accompanied by small goblets rested nearby on a dark, wooden table. A slight breeze flowed, carrying with it the scent of _vilara_ flowers in full bloom. Radiance from the triple lunar spheres spilled across the immense bed dominating the room.

The deep violet of the fine silken blankets arrayed over the bed seemed to be almost black as night under the touch of moon luminescence. Eagle smiled, imagining the fiery hair of the young woman arranged over the covers. A stirring began to kindle within him. He was looking forward to this. He sat down on the chair, waiting for the young woman to be brought to him. How she would react when she learned he had purchased her he couldn't say. But after seeing her, Eagle couldn't dismiss the feeling she didn't belong in a place such as this. Her power was a factor for his decision to acquire ownership rights for her. Along with sensing her gifts, he could also tell she was possessed of a gentle nature, coupled with a fierce will.

One such as her wouldn't last long in an establishment she now found herself in. There was something about her which drew him to her, an appeal he couldn't readily ignore. He never intended to gain a bond-servant, but after glimpsing her, he wouldn't leave her here.

_She must be the daughter of a minor noble clan fallen into disfavour. Why would her family discard one of her power? I intend to find out why._

**~O~**

Hikaru's mother had talked with her only daughter concerning matters about men and women. Hikaru hoped the stranger who brought her company for the night wouldn't be too rough with her. Trying to still her nerves and vanquish her fear, she walked through the open door, standing on the threshold. She felt hands grasp her shoulders. Instinctively she attempted to disengage the restraining hands of the attendant. The second attendant opened the portal. She was pushed towards the open door when she saw the blond haired man from earlier, seated upon the bed, watching her with barely veiled interest.

**~O~**

Eagle rose when he caught sight of the young woman standing within the doorway. She stumbled as attendants standing behind in the passageway pushed her into the room. She managed to catch herself, avoiding falling to the floor in an ungainly sprawl. He rushed forward, firmly grasping her upper arms. Hikaru tried to release her arms from his grip, but to no avail. Eagle placed a hand at the small of her back, gently pushing her against the wall. Feeling his hand at the base of her spine, she stiffened.

He gazed upon her still form. Eagle knew the young woman standing before him was beautiful, seeing her up close took his breath away. Her long red tresses tumbled down her shoulders and back in gentle waves, stopping short at the backs of her knees. A silken black dress, silver embroidery at the neck and hemlines clung to her body in certain areas. Another band of intricate embroidery gathered the flowing dress in under her bust, the shining folds draping elegantly to the marble flagstones.

Despite her youthful features, Eagle could tell she was much older than her outward appearance indicated. Delicate silver bracelets adorned her upper arms. Her small feet had been left bare. Doubtless the assistants thought she wouldn't require any shoes. Well she wouldn't, well not yet. Eagle planned to take her away from this establishment on Velnara 4 after this night.

Reaching up, he brushed red bangs away from her forehead, fingers gliding across the small crystal resting above her brows. The gem fascinated him, seeming to emit a faint luminosity; one that mingled with the light of the moons, casting her face into shadowed loveliness. Eagle wondered briefly wondered why she bore such a jewel, then dismissed the impulsive thought entirely.

The control panel was located close to where the two of them were standing. Wishing to glimpse her under the ethereal radiance of the moons, Eagle adjusted the settings, until the lunar spheres were the only source of light within the chamber. The distant moons provided more than enough illumination for him to fully see his companion for the night.

He released her, waiting to see what she would do. Hikaru moved away from the wall when she felt him standing behind her. The silken edge of her ebony dress whispered against the marble floor tiles as she tried to put some distance between them. Strong arms encircled her slender waist, pressing her against his tall frame. One hand came up, tilting her head until amber eyes met auburn orbs. He could see the fear shining within her youthful eyes. He wanted to do something to assuage her apprehension. To her, he was just a stranger, one that could hurt her. But he wouldn't do that. The young High Commander had something else in mind.

One thumb brushed along the soft curve of her chin, trailing down her throat. His fingers touched the cold metal of the bond-servant ring clasped about her slender neck. An unexpected spark of anger flared to life within him. To him, the suppression collar was a travesty, one that shouldn't have been done to her. His breath caught in his throat. Her gift should be celebrated; at least to his way of thinking. Those with psychic talents were highly prized within Autozamian society. Her gift was rare, appearing every few generations. He would ponder the enigma she was much later, now his body and desires were driving him to do something else and he gave in.

Placing one hand at the base of her spine, he slowly walked around her until he faced her. One arm pressed her slight figure against his taller, heavier frame. The other cradled her face, thumb tracing the shape of her lips. He touched her lips with his own, initiating a kiss. Pressed as she was against him, he could detect the rapid hammering of her heart. Whether it was from fright or another emotion he couldn't say. There were other delectable feelings he intended to invoke within her during the twilight hours. Hikaru was vaguely aware of the instance his lips touched hers. His gentle kiss caught her by surprise. Expecting a hard invasion from him, the tenderness he displayed caught her off guard. Unfamiliar sensations awoke within her, flowing through her entire body. Not wanting to resist any further, she submitted.

Eagle felt her relax somewhat and he took this as an indication to go further. Pulling her more tightly against him, fingers traced the swell of her hips, the inward curve of her waist, skimming up her cloth swathed ribcage. Her breathing grew rapid, his caresses the cause of it. Lowering his mouth to her neck, he nipped the porcelain skin of her throat, eliciting a barely muffled whimper from her. Kissing the hollow of her throat, he gripped the front of her ebony robe, ripping the fabric. He roughly tore the gown all the way to her midsection. Glimmering silver thread scattered in all directions. Wanting to see more of her, he pushed the wrecked upper half of her garb away from her torso, the material settling at her waist. The supple mounds of her breasts were revealed to him.

Hikaru gasped, his warm hands tracing patterns across the cool skin of her ribcage. His eyes, now seeming to be full of shadow under the radiance of the lunar spheres, drank in the sight of her full breasts, and how lovely they were, their rosy peaks already marble hard in anticipation of his touch. Gently he cupped them with his bare hands as she arched her back, His touch was daring as he savoured the softness of her full breasts, his thumb teasing one taut peak as he weighed them in his hands. His mouth moved purposefully to her throat as he continued to touch her. Hikaru closed her eyes in anticipation as his kisses moved steadily down her throat. His lips lightly brushed over her breasts in a painfully teasing manner, making her cry out, as a strangled moan slipped through her lips.

Eagle smiled against her skin. The sound was harmony to his ears, and he wanted to hear more music like that from her. His lips closed over her nipple with tantalizing possessiveness, and then his tongue flicked persistently over the hardened rosy peak. Her back arched, pushing the soft globes of her breasts against him, her legs buckling under the onslaught of need he woke inside her. Tightening his hold on her, he supported her body, staring down upon her flushed face. The sight of her face, soft lips swollen from his kisses made him wishing to see more of her shapely form.

Her gown was the only barrier remaining between them and he wanted it gone. Removing the remainder of the troublesome garment obscuring the sight of her supple body from his gaze, he threw the remnants of cloth onto the moon-stained floor. Swiftly lifting her into his arms, he carried her over to the bed, gently laying her down on the silken surface. He lay beside her, his larger frame covering her. His mouth met hers, the feel of his body atop hers, driving Hikaru crazy. Slipping his mouth from hers, pressing fluttery kisses along her jaw, moving to her throat.

Pressing open mouthed kisses along the dips and curves of her ribcage, his fingers caressed the burgeoning swell of her hips. Continuing to slowly kiss a path down the curvature of her stomach, his hands grasped her upper thighs. He began to trace a path of fleeting kisses down the ivory skin of her stomach. Hikaru jerked when she felt him slip a hand between her thighs. He stopped his motions, murmuring to her softly, stroking her from hip to knee. Her trembling halted. Tenderly he stroked the soft skin of her outer thigh, long fingers tracing invisible patterns on her flesh, slowly moving inwards. He felt her breath hitch as one hand rested between her thighs. His fingers explored her most intimate place. He heard a soft whimper escaping the young woman. A searing rush of desire surged through him, enflaming his blood.

With agonizing slowness, he carefully pushed one finger into her tight passage, caressing her inner walls. Looking up at her, he saw her body flush a deep shade of pink. Her head was thrown back, her lips parted, giving voice to quiet sighs. So as not to startle her, another finger joined the first drawing out her pleasure. Her inner walls tightened around his fingers. She was so close, not yet ready for their physical union. It wouldn't be long. Only the knowledge that this first joining was likely to be painful for her had him taking time to ensure she was as relaxed as he could make her.

Eagle was rapidly losing control over himself. One thumb brushed against the small bundle of nerves nestled just inside her womanly passage. A violent cry escaped her, her hips gently rocking in rhythm to his touch. Her breath came in short spurts and hitches. His fingers ceased their attentions and she nearly cried out in despair until he kissed the downy skin of her inner thigh, his warm breath whispering across her skin. Opening her to his gaze, he explored her most secret, intimate part of her. To him she smelled like the _valira_ flower, tasted like the _damniri_ spices he remembered so well. He delved even deeper, laving upon the hard little bud of her, suckling gently as Hikaru's soft gasps increased. His control shattered, his lust building within him.

Lifting her hips, he guided himself into her with one quick thrust. A brief moment of jagged pain, she muffled her scream against his shoulder.

'Shh, be still. It will pass.'

As the pain began to disperse, she felt him within her, filling her in a way that wasn't unpleasant. He kissed her temples in silent apology for the instance of pain their joining caused her. Pulling her closer against his muscular frame, cradling her within the shelter of his arms Eagle pressed his face into her fragrant masses of her red tresses.

'I promise little one, it will never be like this again.'

His kisses were soft and sensual, as were his hands moving all over her slender, curvaceous body with passionate gentleness. The peaks of her nipples tightened again with a brush of his fingers, her porcelain skin flushing with the heat of desire underneath his feather light caresses. Slipping a hand between them he began a delicate stroking which soon had her gasping and writhing against him. Her feelings rippled across his telepathic senses, further igniting his own raging desires. Releasing his mental shielding Eagle gently entered her thoughts, forging a telepathic link between them.

Her expressive eyes widened as she discerned his presence within her mind. Fear sparked to life. Detecting this, his kiss was swift and hungry, changing the fear into desire, sending a tumultuous ache through the entirety of her body. Eagle's mouth was soft as velvet, tongue exploring her with gentle, firm strokes matching the timbre of his caresses.

Looking down at her glowing face, her lips swollen from his kisses, he thought he had never seen anything so lovely. _She is mine. No one else will claim her, except me._

He began to move inside her, slow movements that had her showing her pleasure in soft breathy sighs. His rhythm was unhurried, relishing the feel of her around him. He pulled her slender legs around his waist, wanting to feel her soft body pressed against him. Eagle groaned, feeling desire flaming through his blood in hot waves. Wishing to touch her he trailed teasing fingers down the curves of her spine, cupping the soft cheeks of her backside, lifting her closer against him. Thrusting ever deeper into her warm depths, his strokes were long and ardent, each one seeming to reach to the very core of her.

Hikaru took rapid, shallow breaths, her hands coming to rest on Eagle's shoulders. Heat was rising inside her, a fierce burn making her arch against the young High Commander. Her lips parted, her breathy sighs growing louder, her hips rising to meet each thrust. Lowering his mental barriers, he forged a searing link between their two souls, merging her thoughts with his. When the two of them were so closely intertwined, he shared in her pleasure, reflecting his own raging emotions back to her along the threads of their transitory bonding. The flaming surge of his release flooded into her mind. Capturing her arms, his hands slid upwards, his fingers intertwining with her smaller ones.

Eagle felt a stirring within his desire enflamed mind. She reached back along the bond, pulling the knowledge of his name from him. Shuddering beneath him, she called his name. Eagle followed soon after. He laid his head upon the flat planes of her stomach, twining filaments of hair around his fingers, the other idly stroking the curvature of her hip.

~O~

Guilt knifed through her, piercing her to the core. Shame followed after. She had enjoyed what transpired between her and the young man who purchased a night in her company. She had expected him to be rough with her. What she received from him was unexpected gentleness, even pleasure. This did nothing to alleviate the despondency now beginning to overcome the afterglow of the intimacies she shared with the young stranger resting beside her.

~O~

Eagle didn't reach for her, thinking his young companion was merely falling into a light doze. Revelling in the feelings still crashing through the temporary bonding, a bleak hint of dejection crept in.

Not from him.

From _her_.

Muffled sobs; quietly stifled. She must have thought he had fallen into rest. But he hadn't. This he didn't want to hear from her. Gently he rolled her onto her back. Shining eyes, brimming with liquid tears met his gaze. Evidence of her sorrow spilled over, falling down her pale face in silver trails. Cradling her face, he wiped the tears away, touching her lips with his own in a tender kiss.

Settling her slight frame against him, Eagle held her close.

_She doesn't belong here. I __**will **__remove her from this place._

The two of them; a High Commander and captured Magic Knight lay there, the triple moons pouring their light through the window, bathing their still figures within the celestial glow. Murmured whisperings permeated the deep twilight, a noble comforting a bond-servant. Hours later, Hikaru fell asleep. Eagle didn't follow for hours after, pondering the mystery of his new bonded companion. Slumber claimed him as the first moon disappeared over the horizon.

~O~

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this! Thank you to everyone who left reviews so far! I am trying to make this MKR fiction very different from others in this particular section. I hope I don't disappoint. I hope my writing has improved as well.**_


	3. Preparations

**_Author: Risha Theia Vision._**

**_Genre: Fantasy, Alternate Universe._**

**_Rating: M._**

**_Chapter: Chapter 2._**

**_Summary: an alternate version of Magic Knight Rayearth Season Two. After the Magic Knights carried out their destined purpose; to grant Princess Emeraude her first and final selfish wish; only two were returned to Tokyo Tower. Hikaru was left behind in Cephiro; her bond with the Lord of Fire deepening. Her powers increase as she witnesses with her own eyes the disintegration of Cephiro. On a foray into the altered wilds of Cephiro, She is taken captive. She is taken to a leisure planet under the control of Autozam. _**

**_Meanwhile in the silent depths of space, three worlds are preparing to invade the now beleaguered world of Cephiro. Their aim is to procure the potentialities of the Pillar System for their own gain. One of these worlds is Autozam; a race of conquerors stripping bare any world to save their own failing planet. The Battleship NSX, under the command of Eagle Vision is returning from a mission, when second in command Geo Metro makes a suggestion to his to his commanding officer to visit a certain establishment on a conquered world. Once there, a certain redhead catches the young commander's attention. Could this be the end of Autozam's ways of conquest? Eagle/Hikaru pairing._**

**_Author's note; the Magic Knights are sixteen years old in this fanfiction. I have had to make Hikaru out of character for this fiction. Script like this indicates radio chatter._**

**_An Eagle's Possession_**

**_Chapter 2: Preparations_**

**~:O:~**

The bright rays of the sun penetrated through the thin, silken curtains, bathing the slumbering figures with warm radiance. One of them, a tall, lithely muscled young man groaned, flinging one arm over his reddened eyes, attempting to shield his face from the sharp glow. He yawned, stretching his body and erasing any lingering traces of sleep. Pushing back the coverlet he stood, bright sunlight sliding over his tall form.

Brushing away stray tendrils of pale blond hair away from his face, his amber eyes regarded the sleeping figure of his young companion. The young woman lay on the right side of the overly large bed, the blankets pulled tight against her slender body. Her soft breathing indicated she was still within the throes of rest. A smile graced his handsome features. The rather vigorous loving he had shared with the redhead obviously exhausted her.

Even now, the memories of the previous night caused his blood to stir, but he didn't approach the bed and awaken her. Today would be a long one for them both, even longer for her. Today he would finalize the contract passing ownership of her from this establishment to him. That thought caused his lips to curve in a slight smile. He had not intended to acquire a bonded companion. After glimpsing her many hours before, he knew she had to be something rather special. He had not been proven wrong, his instincts were rarely incorrect. On this instance they had been as clear as crystal.

During the brief contact of their minds during the night, he ascertained she was possessed of a gentle nature, a strong will. One that he personally felt would rival his own. Perhaps surpass it? Of that he couldn't be sure.

She had a rare Gift; one with amazing power, one that only appeared every few generations. He would make use of that; once he came to know how strong her talent was and whether she would develop any other powers. After touching her mind with his own powerful telepathic gift, he thought he could detect traces of other latent talents.

His stomach rumbling, Eagle grinned. He had not been this hungry in a long time. The activities of last night burned more energy than he realized. Being careful not to trip over the remnants of torn and scattered clothing, the young High Commander retrieved his own apparel and headed for the bathing room. After a quick shower he felt revitalized. Vacating the room he spent last night in, he donned his cloak on the way out. On a hook next to the door, he noticed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign. Placing this on the closed door would stop anyone from bothering his new acquisition.

Walking briskly to the food hall he knew he saw the day before, he couldn't see any sign of his second in command. Just as he was about to enter, a messenger interrupted him, handing him a small, golden cylinder.

'Lord Vision, these are the ownership documents for your new bonded companion. The sixty thousand credit notes have been transferred from your account. She is now yours to do with as you wish.'

After uttering those words, the attendant walked away. Breaking the seal, Eagle perused the sheath of printed film contained inside. He scanned the data, especially that relating to his new bonded servant. Inside were her medical records and other pertinent information. She had been given all the required vaccinations; including an infertility treatment. A few paragraphs down, Eagle found the information he wished to view; her physical measurements.

He intended to purchase a few items for her, some of them being replacement clothing. After recklessly destroying her garments during the night, he could not take her out of the establishment stark naked. He did not really wish other men to gaze upon that which is now meant for his eyes and his alone.

Walking into the food-hall, he noted mechanical devices dispensing food and drink. After ordering a cup of hot, steaming _kalitee_, he made use of a nearby automated information console. His fingers flew over the holographic keyboard; lines of script appearing on the bright screen. A series of chimes and beeps rapidly sounded as his request was fulfilled.

A map of the central shopping complex appeared before him. Giving voice to a rapid series of requests, he managed to locate a proprietor specializing in selling clothing and other necessities for bonded companions. Eagle hated the word slave. Therefore he decided he would not use it. After printing a map of the sprawling set of buildings, he walked towards the portal indicating the exit from the communal dining hall. Briefly scanning the transparent map, he crumpled the disposable drinking vessel, throwing it into the nearest waste disposal unit.

The triple suns beat down on him as he traversed the short distance between the entertainment building and the shopping centre. Perhaps it had not been wise to wear mostly black, but he dismissed that thought as the electronic doors opened, granting him entry. He sighed in relief as he felt the air conditioning wash over him.

His destination lay on the second floor. Walking up the stairs, he glimpsed the particular shop he would be spending most of his morning in. Several items he intended to purchase. A new collar being the most important; he wished for the suppressive one to be removed. After sensing the breadth of her pyrokinetic talent, he wanted to see if the other possible. Latent gifts would develop. Considering redheads were rare, he would also request his own personal Seal to be engraved on the front of the new collar, displaying his ownership for all to see. He definitely did not wish for his new companion to be forcibly taken from him. He knew a treasure when he saw one, so would others.

Most of them could be delivered to his private quarters aboard the NSX. A few he would personally deliver to the intended recipient. He intended to take Hikaru with him before the day's end. His mission to invade Cephiro would begin once his allotted shore leave was over and the NSX had been fully refitted and stocked up for the long journey.

The noble Commander recalled the details and warship specs that had been sent along with the report more than a day ago. New cannons, torpedoes and shields would be fitted when the **_NSX_** docked at the Nivoran 7 shipyards for standard repairs. The young High Commander had also noted within the lengthy ream of orders, technological equipment barely out of the experimental phase would be fitted into the interior and exterior of his spacecraft.

As he approached the entrance to the store, his personal communicator vibrated against his waist. Flipping the sturdy cover up, the young High Commander viewed the dialling code of the individual contacting him. It belonged to his second-in-command, Lieutenant Commander Geo Metro. Depressing the receive button on the left hand side of the device, he answered the call.

'Eagle Vision responding.'

**_I'm shocked Commander, you're not normally so prompt in answering your comm device. I've been trying to contact you for the past few hours._**

Eagle snorted.

He had indeed noted the amount of missed calls logged upon the miniscule screen. With seven unsuccessful attempts to converse with him, Eagle surmised new orders from the High Council must have been sent. No doubt regarding the now vulnerable land of Cephiro, of that he could be absolutely certain. Upon the verge of total collapse, Autozam needed the vast strength of the Pillar. The gifts of the Pillar, now that Princess Emeraude had fallen to the Magic Knights, were now ripe for the taking. Eagle remembered feeling a sense of shock when the death of the Pillar was noted.

The barrier shielding the planet of Cephiro from the satellites his people had placed near Cephiran Airspace detected this, relaying the discovery back to the world of Autozam. The idea to invade Cephiro had originally been conceived of during the hastily called Convergence of Nobles. As the most gifted Warrior of the Noble Clans, Eagle found himself selected to lead the invasion force.

Static hissed along the radio connection as the voice of his executive officer sounded.

**_You sound relaxed Commander. I take it you had a good night._**

Suppressing another snort, Eagle replied. **_I did, and acquired something rather unexpected; a bonded companion._**

A burst of laughter rang along the communication link. **_I won't ask how much you paid for her. But it must have been a princely sum. I will see that a room is prepared for her in your private quarters. I'll tell you about the communication from Fleet Headquarters when you and your new companion are back onboard._**

'Thank you Geo. I'll call for a shuttle when I'm ready to return to the **_NSX_**. Eagle Vision logging off.'

With a burst of static the link severed and placing his personal communicator back onto the appropriate belt-loop, Eagle perused the map again. An entire level of the shopping complex was dedicated to the care of bonded companions, clothing, collars, adornments and medical services. Closing down the holographic map, Eagle quickly searched through his pockets, sighing in relief when he located his personal credit chip where it should be. Rumours of pickpockets were rife in the establishments on this planet. The young High Commander didn't worry. With the psychic gifts of his House flowing strong within him, he felt confident he could halt any miscreant who was foolish enough to pilfer any of his belongings.

In his wallet and attached via a safety chain to his ever present utility belt, lay his credit chip, personal identification and his Noble Insignia. His personal stunner and Force Blade were firmly attached to their belt loops. Stepping away from the escalator, the young Commander noted he seemed to the only patron within the ground floor level of the massive shopping complex. Personally the young Commander preferred it this way. He had much to do and little time to accomplish what he needed to do.

Quickly viewing the map again he walked into the vestibule of the first shop catering for the requirements of bonded companions. His golden eyes noted the sign.

**_'Verendi's Collar Emporium.'_**

Smiling he went to make his first purchase.

**_Author's Note: I am sorry if some of the material in this chapter causes offence, but within this version of MKR Season 2, the use of slavery is rampant in the daily life of the alternate version of Autozam. Therefore, I have had to try and make it as realistic as possible, hence the mention of shops for bonded companions etc._**


End file.
